degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Los Angeles Crazy Lane Season 1 Episode 32 Lies
Main Plot: Kristen (Kristen, Althea, and Nathan show up at a club) Kristen: This is so thrilling! Althea: Do I look 21? Nathan: Yeah. We all do. (The 3 go up ahead in line) Bouncer: I.D.? (They show thr bouncer the fake I.D.s) Bouncer: You all can go in. (They go in) Althea: Yeah we're in! Nathan: I love this song! Dance ladies? Skylar: Hey dollface? Nathan: I have a girlfriend. Skylar: Not you ugly. Althea: I have a boyfriend scumbag. Skylar: Not you uglier. Kristen: Me? Alyssa: No your evil twin. Yeah you. Kristen Mendez? Kristen: Yeah why........? You jumped my friend. I am not selling any of your damn drugs. Skylar: No no madam. Take them. Kristen: What? Frankie: Lighten up will ya? Kristen: Ok Alyssa: Uptight with a wild side. Wow. Kristen: As in ok leave losers! (Kristen goes and dances with Althea and Nathan) Opening Sub Plot: Lila (At school the next day) Christian: Hey. Lila: Hey. Christian: Can't believe you're not coming back next year. Lila: Sorry. Christian: Are you really? Lila: I'm thinking about it. Christian: It'll be lonely. Lila: I'm not saying yes or no to it. Plus Jayden doesn't know. My parents don't even care enough to tell me not to drop out since my dad was all violent about kicking me out once I told him and my mom I was having a baby and plan on teen parenting. So well this is what I'm doing. Christian: He's gotta know sometime. Lila: I know. (They walk to class) Third Plot: Traylor (Traylor walks into English looking at Ms Wilkerson then at Moon then puts his head down) Moon: Ugh. Ariana: They haven't broken up? Moon: I guess not. (Cullen looks at Moon then Cullen and rolls his eyes as the bell rings) Ms. Wilkerson: Be sure to remember to turn in your Catcher in The Rye essays tomorrow! (Everyone groans) Ms Wilkerson: Are you ok Traylor? Traylor: Look it's that... Cullen: Presott the hot shot! Get your ass out here right now! Right now! Traylor: Later Andrea. (Traylor leaves as Cullen pushes him up a locker) Cullen: What the hell man?! (Traylor pins Cullen to the floor) Traylor: What the hell you! I was about to break up with her! Cullen: Good cause not only will Andrea lose you but Moon too. Not only will they lose a boyfriend, you'll lose a friend. Traylor: OK then! Main Plot: Kristen (At the club) Althea: Ugh. Nathan: Not those losers. Alyssa: Yo Mendez! (Kristen walks over to them) Kristen: Yeah? Skylar: Last chance. (Skylar holds up the pills) Kristen: Ok um...... (Kristen comes out the bathroom all high) Kristen: WHOO-HOO! Althea: Krsiten is that you or your alien clone? Kristen: We cam to dance right? (Kristen starts dancing and then falls) Nathan: Now we came to take you home. (At Kristen's) Althea: Shh! Kristen: Let's start the party here! (Kristen opens the fidge and gets out 3 beer bottles) Kristen: Huh? Want? Althea: What the hell? (The 3 teens start drinking until her parents catch them) Mr. Mendez: Kristen Amelia Mendez! What the hell are you doing?! Your friends can leave! Kristen: Dad! It's talk from you that gets me stress out all the time! (Kristen storms up to her room) Mrs Mendez: Well then just for that you're grounded and your friends oughta be as well since I'll call their parents. Sub Plot: Lila (At Jayden's) Lila: Hey Jayden. Jayden: Hey. Lila: There's something I have to tell you. Jayden: You ok? Lila: Well, it's not easy. I'm thinking I'm not going back to school next year. Jayden: What? Why? Lila: Not cause of just the baby but all this from the past year. Jayden: Lila you can't do this! Lila: I'm sorry. My mind is made up Jayden. Third Plot: Traylor (The next day at school Traylor comes in on his phone) Traylor: Moon! Please talk to me! I'm sorry I'll do it today. Moon: Really? Traylor: Where are you? (Moon waves to him over at his locker making Traylor smile) Traylor: Hey. Later ok? I gotta take care of that thing. (Traylor hangs up and walks into the English room) Miss Wilkerson: Oh hi Traylor. Traylor: yeah hi Andrea. Andrea: A little early but ok. Traylor: No. Andrea: What's going on? I don't understand. Traylor: We have to break up. Andrea: Oh ok. Traylor: We cool? Andrea: I guess. (The bell rings as students come in with their stuff) Main Plot: Kristen (The next week at Kristen's) Althea: Kristen?! You home? (Althea heads up to Kristen's room and sees Kristen and Cullen on the bed making out) Althea: Oh my god! What the hell?! Cullen: Oh the punk chick! You want in on this? Kristen: Just invite Andrew and we can have a foursome! Whoo! Cullen: Party! Kristen: You wanna continue? Cullen: Yeah. (Althea leaves as Kristen and Cullen continue making out) Kristen: You are so good Cullen. Cullen: Yeah I don't know why we hated eachother now. (kristen and Cullen continue passionately making out until her parents come in) Mr Mendez: Kristen! You out now! Cullen: See you at school. Kristen: Ok babe. (Cullen leaves as Kristen takes a pain killer) Mrs Mendez: I don't like this Kristen. Those people you hangout with! Mr Mendez: And having sex with random boys?! I oughta bury him 10 feet under if you get pregnant! Kristen: They've done nothing bad! It's you guys and your constant judgement! Mr Mendez: Well I don't want you seeing that boy ever again! Kristen: Fine! Your wish is my command. Sub Plot: Lila (Jayden catches Blaise) Jayden: She's dropping out! Blaise: Why didn't they tell me?! Jayden: Who's they? Blaise: Traylor, Cullen. Jayden: Wow. Blaise: I guess this is why she didn't tell you. Jayden: She did last week. Blaise: Lila! Lila: Hey. Blaise: Don't drop out. We'll miss you. Remember you, me, Jayden, Moon, Ariana, Cullen, Traylor, Tyrone, Christian just about every junior that isn't Regina or her douchbag crew we made a pact friends forever stick together. Lila: Yeah I remember. Blaise: We'll miss you like crazy. Jayden: So? Lila: I'll think on it. Third Plot: Traylor (In English everyone sees a different teacher) Regina: Where's Miss W? Traylor: Damn. Moon: What? Traylor: It's all my fault. She probably quit. Moon: Sorry Tray. (Moon kisses Traylor) Traylor: Brb. (Traylor gets out his phone and calls someone) Traylor: Hey. Can I ask you something? Main Plot: Kristen (Outside the club) Skylar: Yo! Mendez! Over here! (Kristen goes into the back alley) Kristen: If you want them back all your pain killers are gone! Alyssa: Well actually bicth we're gonna offer up more. Kristen: Really?! Skylar: for 100 bucks. Kristen: What?! Forget it. (Cullen sees Kristen in the back alley) Skylar: Get her! (Some other gang members grab Kristen tackle her grab her purse and beat her up then Cullen rushes over) Cullen: Kristen! Skylar: Handle pretty boy! Althea: if you beat up my friend you're going to hell! (Althea punches one of the members who pushes her down. Nathan rushes over and kicks one of the guys in the face, Kristen kicks one of the guys in the crotch, Cullen gets punched but flips over one of the guys until the gang leaves) Althea: Kristen? Nathan: And they left their souveneirs. Cullen: Kristen! I'll call 911. Sub Plot: Lila (The next day at school) Lila: Hey. Jayden: I see girl at locker. Sorta packing up. Lila: Make jokes all you want. Jayden: You gonna be with 2014? Lila: You know it! Ok? I thought about what Blaise said. I mean I've been best friends with her and Moon since first grade, we dated for like 3 years then now 6 months. I'd miss them. You, I'm glad to have. Jayden: Great. (Jayden and Lila walk down the halls holding hands) Third Plot: Traylor (In the auditorium as Moon enters) Moon: So how's Andrea? Traylor: Well she's gonna be on leave for a while. She'll return sometime next year. Moon: Let's hope we don't get to her. (Moon and Traylor kiss) Traylor: I love you. Moon: I love you too. (Moon and Traylor kiss again) Main Plot: Kristen Kristen: Hey. Cullen: Hey. Kristen: You hate me don't you? Cullen: No neither do your friends ok? Kristen: Yeah right ok? Cullen: Nathan found these. (Kristen puts them in her backpack) Kristen: I'm not gonna use them. Cullen: Good. Sorry about the bruise. Kristen: Oh yeah. Plus now my parents were pissed but let up on my punishment since I got jumped. Cullen: Well you wanna go out sometime? Kristen: I thought you liked Aqua. Cullen: Well since I was supposedly hated by you and hating you back. I liked you still do. Kristen: It's a date. Cullen: Epic. (Cullen smiles at Kristen as he walks away and Kristen smiles back) Category:Blog posts